gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing: All Aboard
Animal Crossing: All Aboard '''is a New 3ds exclusive spinoff featuring the traveling cat, Rover. The game is much similar to Happy home but instead you are helping other animals move to different towns. It is released 2017 as one of the last games to be released for the 3DS with a port for the Switch coming out in March 2018. Story The mayor of the town of Animal Forest (Your town's name if AC:AA detects it) has been given many requests to make a train station that all animals can use and later, a vehicle. Meanwhile, Rover has gotten a call from Windie, a new bird character who works for Hypr (Uber parody) to conduct a newly built train for Animal Forest. It's now up for Rover to conduct trains and later, cars and taxis. Gameplay For the whole game you are playing as Rover. As the story progresses, new towns can be unlocked for Rover drop off and pick up other villagers. In order to control a vehicle, you have to use the a button to accelerate, C stick to look around, circle pad to move and select to check your map. You will get a penalty for speeding so make sure you didn't pull the pad too far. On foot gameplay is similar to a usual Animal Crossing game. You are able to explore the entire towns you've unlocked with a cost of plenty but quick loading screens. You are able to talk to villagers, have friendly relationships with them and hang out at their/your house as well as being able to buy furniture for your townhouse. There are also plenty of minigames such as Puzzle League and many classic festival-esque games. Putting game machines in your house will allow you to play Animal Crossing versions of existing games such as Pac-man, Mario Bros., and Balloon Fight. Characters '''Rover: A Friendly character aging at 15 years old. He has a passion for travel and loves to see the world. He is sometimes seen as naive and rude but is typically quirky and nice to everyone he sees. He lives in a city with his girlfriend Blanca. '''Windie '''Another friendly character aging at 18 years old. She is very straightforward when it comes to what she wants and enjoys a nice tea. Amiibo Using the Rover amiibo will unlock new clothing and train paintjobs. Using any Animal Crossing card will summon them to your house or train depending on where you are. An AC Amiibo figure will unlock "Sidequests" based around them. The VIllager amiibo will summon the Villager from Smash Bros Wii U/3ds where he will talk about how much he missed Rover and his town and explaining what happened in the events of Super Smash Brothers. Retention IGN gives Animal Crossing: All Aboard a 9.8/10 saying that it is one of the best Animal Crossing games around and would love to see vehicles and a city in the main series games. GameSpot gives it a 8.9/10 believing the game is good but has online problems. Metacritic scores it a 96/100 saying that it's open world and relationship aspect is what makes it stick out. Rover, a typically seen as "annoying" character is now the number 1 most loved Animal Crossing character right above Isabelle. Rover has also been announced as a new clone character of Villager for Super Smash Switch Trivia * The game reveals most of the character's age. In reality, owning a business requires you to be 18 or over but all characters who own businesses are under 18 excluding Windie. Rover being the youngest and Isabelle being the 2nd oldest. Category:Nintendo 3DS Games